vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tyranitar
Why on earth are we going with the absolute lowest end for Tyranitar and not the middle ground? If anything, its base is likely closer to the lower bounds of mountain level than the lower bounds of city level, since the crumbling of mountains is what it can accomplish with one hand and by literally walking. Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot (talk) 23:25, September 20, 2016 (UTC) :Agreed. Bear in mind that Larvitar eats a literal mountain's worth of dirt to evolve and Pupitar is capable of toppling mountains. Promestein (talk) 23:26, September 20, 2016 (UTC) :With all that said, definitely agreed for me too. Tyranitar, a pseudo legendary, has near mountain level feats in its two other forms.--The real cal howard (talk) 23:31, September 20, 2016 (UTC) :In all honesty, I think base Tyranitar should just be straight 7-A. Its two previous evolutions have feats bordering on Mountain level, it's supposed to be drastically more powerful than those two forms, and its feat calced with a high end of 45 megatons is not only something ''Pupitar ''can do, but is also accomplished simply by the act of Tyranitar moving. Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot (talk) 23:34, September 20, 2016 (UTC) :It's obvious that I already agree with this. Promestein (talk) 23:40, September 20, 2016 (UTC) :I will change it, then. Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot (talk) 23:45, September 20, 2016 (UTC) :Would it be both as 7-A then? And your reasoning sounds pretty okay enough, it's fine for me at least... CrossverseCrisis (talk) 23:47, September 20, 2016 (UTC) :7-A and At least 7-A. Though I still find Tyranitar being weaker than anything that knows Magnitude (coughDiglettcough to be extremely dubious. Actually, come to think of it, Tyranitar crumbling mountains by walking would mean it was doing so via earthquakes, correct? I wonder if someone can actually calc that, since it would require much more energy than just what was needed to destroy the mountain. Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot (talk) 23:51, September 20, 2016 (UTC) :It could be that case, yes. Or maybe it was capable of just walking through them or something? IDK, you can request it if this is calcable in any way. CrossverseCrisis (talk) 23:53, September 20, 2016 (UTC) :I find the whole Tier 6 Diglett thing to be dubious, but that's for another topic, I guess. Promestein (talk) 23:53, September 20, 2016 (UTC) :I thought Diglett was being downgraded to High 7-C using the low end of Magnitude? :(Saikou) I find it quite dubious to use low scale earthquakes when Dugtrio has been mentioned to cause HUGE Earthquakes, and Dugtrio is literally 3 Diglett together. Magnitude 5 isn't considered a huge earthquake IIRC Saikou The Lewd King (talk) 23:57, September 20, 2016 (UTC) :Nope, checked again. Tyranitar causes earthquakes that make mountains crumble. :"The quakes caused when it walks make even great mountains crumble and change the surrounding terrain." :Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot (talk) 23:58, September 20, 2016 (UTC) :Please check out this calculation blog. It takes shattering an extremely large mountain to qualify for mountain level. Antvasima (talk) 06:48, September 21, 2016 (UTC) :The mountains it destroys are repeatedly stated to be "great mountains" and staples of the geographical landscape, forcing many maps to be redrawn after they are crumbled. :Again, this is something Tyranitar accomplishes as a side-effect of walking. Its first form eats an entire mountain just to go into its cocoon form, and its second form can shatter regular mountains just by thrashing about. Keep in mind, its second form is literally a four foot tall pod with no limbs. However, given that Tyranitar walking causes earthquakes substantial enough to crumble great mountains, its AP is likely to be significantly above Mountain level when calculated. Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot (talk) 06:57, September 21, 2016 (UTC) "The quakes caused when it walks make even '''great '''mountains crumble and change the surrounding terrain" He is destroying larger than usual mountains, not your average ones. And as said, these are his steps, his real attacks are literally hundreds of times stronger than simple steps. FanofRPGs (talk) 15:00, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Okay. Feel free to change him back to "At least 7-A" then. Antvasima (talk) 17:43, September 23, 2016 (UTC)